1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information synchronization and more particularly to a system and method for synchronizing of information without duplication of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile messaging has evolved from simple transmission of text to multimedia transmission by taking a development path from SMS (Short Message Service) to LMS (Long Message Service). It may be desirable for a group of mobile users to synchronize their telephone number or e-mail address data. While telephone numbers and e-mail addresses can always be manually exchanged, inputting the same into mobile terminals whether manually or using existing software applications is always on a one-to-one basis, time consuming and fraught with errors. Automatic information synchronization between a plurality of mobile devices would alleviate such problems and enhance communication between mobile users.